More than Friends
by LeSchizoCoon
Summary: Well it seems as though everyone knows Tweeks secret but Craig, and the boy is determined to figure it out. Even if it means pinning him to a wall in a janitors closet and forcing it out of the boy. -MxM, Creek, One-Shot, minor TokenxClyde/edit


Well hello ;o This be the Coon! No not Cartman dressed up as 'The Coon', just me =o='' Anywho this is a Craig x Tweek one shot. Meaning it's MxM, don't like? Than leave….There's also some hints of either Token x Clyde if you squint…realllly hard.

Disclaimer: Does not own South Park, if I did it would not be nearly as awesome, though it might be filled with a bunch of Gay goodness between a certain group of boys. *looks at Kyle, Stan, Kenny, and Cartman*

**RANDOMWORDSTHATDON'THAVEANYTHINGTODOWITHTHESTORY**

With a sigh the dark haired male rolled over in his bed. At the moment his alarm was blaring a fierce buzzing sound at him, and no matter how many times he pressed the snooze button it seemed as if it was only a few seconds before the annoying buzz was back. With a reluctant groan and a finger to the idiotic machine, Craig eventually shuffled out of bed and into his shower.

Letting the hot water run down his pale skin felt absolutely amazing. Especially since the weather had taken yet another temperature drop. Rinsing out his hair, the seventeen year old lazily turned the shower off and stifled a yawn, once again returning to his room. Drying his body off, and his hair to the best of his ability, Craig shifted through the clean clothes on his floor, making a mental note to fold them later. Eventually he pulled on his favorite Red Racer boxers, a white thermal shirt, some black jeans, and his old sweater complete with his favorite hat. After feeding Stripe and giving the guinea pig a quick pat on the head, Craig steps out of his room.

Running down the steps, he flips his mother off and grabs his keys. Sighing Craig stepped into his old black ford truck and starts the engine. After a few times, the truck roars to life and Craig drives over to Clyde's house. He pulls near the curb of the brown haired boy's house and flips him off as he enters the vehicle. Almost immediately after entering, Clyde is talking about some party that had happened that Saturday, but the dark haired teen simply blocks him out. Instead he focuses on driving towards the parking lot of their school, he jolts to a stop and flips off the car in front of him that had tried to brake check him.

Narrowing his eyes, Craig pulled into his parking spot next to Tokens black mustang. Token smiles at them and waves in greeting, Clyde waves back while Craig simply rolled his eyes and flipped the darker boy off. Things had defiantly changed when they had entered high school. For one, Craig no longer had his nasally voice, he had grown even taller now at 5'7'', and he noticed that girls began to notice him. As for Clyde, the boy pretty much looked the same. Token hadn't changed much except that he was a few inches shorter than Craig and he had shoulder length dreads.

Other than the physical differences nothing else really changed. Well except for the fact that Craig was gay. But hey, nobody else knew that. Though, he had a sinking feeling that Token suspected him of being a flaming homo. Heaving a sigh through his nose, Craig began the small journey to his locker. Most students left there crap in their car, but Craig was too lazy to walk back and forth. So he kept his school stuff in his locker. At all times.

* * *

Entering the building Craig flipped off Mr. Mackey, who huffed at him, and nodded in the general direction of Bebe and Wendy, who were giggling like mad. The dark haired boy rolled his eyes, flipping them off and heading to lean on his locker, for no other purpose but to lean. A tickling feeling at the back of his neck gave him the suspicious feeling that somebody was watching him, he simply shrugged it off thinking it was one of those stupid girls. Almost every week the curly blond one, Bebe, asked him out, and every time he turned her down flat.

"So, what's up with Tweek?" It took him a second to figure out that Token was asking him, Craig simply quirked a brow at the darker boy who, in turn, pointed his chin to the left of Craig. Turning, Craig locked eyes with Tweek, the blond boy made a loud sound before fumbling with his thermos and zooming in a different direction.

"Seems normal to me." Craig noted indifferently, Token simply chuckled shaking his head side to side, the dreads bouncing as he did so.

"He's been staring at you a lot man. Did he piss you off or something?" It was Craig this time, always putting his two cents in, though it did make him think for a second. The short blond didn't owe him money, he hadn't insulted Craig to his knowledge at least, and he hadn't insulted Stripe. Nope. He couldn't think of anything. Shrugging his shoulders, his two friends dropped the subject and began to talk about how hot Bebe was, and how Craig was going to get in her pants. At about that time Criag tuned them out, thinking about the previous 'conversation' they had just had.

Throughout the next couple of periods, Craig kept a closer eye on Tweek than normal, which meant he had sent the spazzy boy a few more birds than normal. Of course, every time Craig looked in the pale boys general direction he always caught him staring. It sort of made Craig feel sub-conscious, was there something on his face? Or clothes for that matter? He decided to confront the twitchy blond after class. However Tweek seemed to have different ideas, for as soon as the bell rang Tweek zoomed out of there as fast as he could, barely giving Craig the chance to stand up.

Quirking a brow the dark haired boy simply shrugged it off, Tweek was one of his friends, even if they didn't hang out as much as before, he figured that Tweek was on some sort of coffee buzz and spaced out, and Craig just happened to be where his spaceship decided to examine. Well, that sounded kind of wrong, he should really word his sentences better. Not that it really mattered, though at Lunch time things took an interesting turn.

As Craig entered the Lunchroom it felt as if the entire school was staring at him. Which they were, much to Craig's disdain. Although, in the middle of the cafeteria stood Tweek, Token, and Clyde. Something about the aura around the three put Craig on edge. It wasn't the kind that put you in a fighting mood, it was more the I-know-something-you-don't kind of mood. Craig quirked a brow at them and Clyde promptly burst into laughter. Token punched him in the arm, and Tweek turned a bright shade of red. It was a normal thing for Tweek to do, except that he was so bright Craig was half tempted to poke him and see if his face exploded.

Walking over to the three Craig quirked his other brow, staring them down. Clyde had eventually calmed down but held his hands up and stepped back.

"No way man, I am sooo not going to say it. Tweek Tweak will though. Right Tweeky?" Clyde punched the smaller boy on the arm, and a ripple of anger swelled in Craig's chest. Only to be squashed down moments later, he had been trying to smother these feelings for quite a while now. At the moment it was a bad time for them to be popping up.

"Let Tweek say it on his own terms." The ever kind Token urged, putting emphasis on some of his words, looking right at Clyde. The brown haired boy pouted and showed Token Craig's favorite sign.

"Why? He already announced it to the school." Well that would explain the atmosphere, and suddenly Craig was curious. Something he really tried not to be.

"What." He stated simply, causing all three of them to look at him, startled. It appeared as if they had forgotten he was standing there. That was rude. Tweek began to sputter and ran off, leaving a confused and curious Craig behind. Token promptly punched Clyde on the arm and the two of them began to argue, Craig wasn't paying attention. Instead he was watching the area where Tweek had run off to.

Craig narrowed his blue eyes and headed in the direction Tweek had disappeared to. He would get to the bottom of this, Craif hated being left out of things. Especially if everyone else knew _but_ him.

* * *

It took Craig about twenty minutes to find the spazzy blond, he had hid in the janitors closet in the deserted side of the school. The reason it was deserted was because the school planned to re model it, who knows when they would start though. Although, when Craig entered the small room, he saw Tweek had stuffed himself in the corner, it didn't even appear that the beautiful green eyed boy had even noticed him. That is until Craig took another step forward and ended up stepping on something that crunched.

Tweek's head snapped up so fast, Craig was surprised it was still attached his to his neck. Before Craig could even say a word, Tweek began to spout out nonsense. From some of the words that he could hear, it seemed as though the spaz was trying to apologize for something. Craig tried to calm the boy down, but to no avail. Finally he gave up, lifting the scrawny boy by his shirt and placed his hand over his mouth. Tweek immediately froze against him, Craig hadn't meant for them to be so close but he wasn't about to back off.

"Now. What happened in the cafeteria?" Craig asked, removing his hand from Tweeks soft, moist, lips. The blond licked said lips and blushed deeply, averting his gaze. Craig would have none of it, lifting the boys chin so that he was forced to look at him. Tweek had his eyes closed however, and Craig gave an exasperated sigh.

"Look at me," When he had the blond attention Craig smirked, "Now what happened." Tweek's face took another shade of red and he averted his gaze again opening and closing his mouth a couple times. It appeared like he was trying to find his words, and Craig wasn't about to rush him. He knew that if he wanted something from Tweek, all he had to do was wait. Sure enough Tweek muttered something soon after, though Craig hadn't really heard him.

"What?"

"hff mm murfa dig." Tweek muttered under his breath, still not looking at Craig.

"What?" Craig tilted his head in confusion, still not quite hearing what the blond was saying.

"Ung-I said I like coffee!" Tweek exclaimed, glaring up at Craig with a pout. It was rather cute and for a second all Craig did was stare at him, making Tweek avert his gaze again.

"Bull. Tell me Tweek." Craig's voice took an authoritive tone to it. He took another step closer to the blond, now closing almost all the distance between them. Tweek whimpered, sending a shiver down Craig's spine and straight to his cock, sooo not a good thing. Tweek hung his head in deafeat and glanced up at Craig with tear filled eyes.

"I-I –ung- I-I said I l-liked you." Craig quirked a brow, was that it?

"So."

"N-No! I-I mean I –erk- ." Woah. Tweek had said that in one breath and-Wait. Craig played the sentence over and over in his mind before it shut down completely, leaving the dark haired boy to stare wide eyed at Tweek. The blond took it as a bad thing and broke down into tears, apologizing a mile a minute. When Craig's mind finally came back to reality he narrowed his eyes and lifted Tweek up by his shirt collar.

"What did you say?"

"I-I'm sorry Craig! P-P-Pl- urrgh!" Tweek was almost hysterical now, but Craig persisted he had to be sure that what he heard was correct before he acted on it.

"What did you say, Tweek?" He asked, more firmly this time. Tweek gasped and hiccupped out a response.

"I-I like –ung- I-I like y-you. A-As -erk- m-more than a f-friend." Tweek looked absolutely pathetic now, his tears were streaming down his face and no matter how much the scrawny blond wiped them away they kept flowing. Craig's heart skipped a beat and he smirked slightly before lifting Tweeks face gently to face his own.

"Look at me Tweekers." He did. "I like you to. As more than a friend." With that Craig smashed his lips into Tweek's. They were just as soft as they looked, and felt on his hand. The surprised blond let out a squeak, that Craig took full advantage of, slipping his tongue deep into the cavern that was Tweeks mouth. After the shock had passed, Tweek began to kiss back with just as much force and hunger. They ravaged each other's mouths with such pent up passion that it didn't take long for them to run out of air. When they pulled away Craig smiled at the blonde wiping his tears away and pressing their foreheads together. They stayed like that for about a minute before Craig gently kissed Tweek again and they headed back to class, holding hands.

* * *

Craig flipped everybody off as he walked them both to class, everyone simply smiled knowingly at them. Craig smirked at Token, who had Clyde in a headlock. Flipping the two of them off Craig kissed Tweek again. Next it was _their _turn.

**RANDOMWORDSTHATDON'THAVEANYTHINGTODOWITHTHESTORY**

Pfffffffffffff- That was me blowing a raspberry at you guys. This is what happens when I get an idea, it dies halfway through, and then my mind spews it's contents into my keyboard… Reviews? No criticism? Thanks.

3 LeCoon of Crazy


End file.
